say something
by crazyxkidz
Summary: Nick tell Judy about his newly discovered feeling for her but Judy struggles to come to terms.might turn into a regular story if liked


**Say something.**

"Hey!" Exclaimed Judy an off duty officer who had came from a small town called bunnyburrow. Nick,her roommate and 'partner in crime',scratched his head. His heart was already bounding,his veins feeling like they might had just came back through the door,He had been to the gym to workout but mainly just to clear his head and put his thoughts on track. Nick was a red fox who had recently adopted the life of officer after being a con-man.

"Hi." He said feebly,his voice starting to fail turned to him with deep concern,she tilted her head,she could tell by his tone of voice that there was something up with kinda felt a bit hurt that him,someone she cared deeply for was hated to see people upset or distracted about something.

"Are you Ok ?"she asked with the gentlest voice she ,deliberately trying to show him that she was conceded about his well 's heart pounded,he should have known that he could not keep anything from judy,it was like she was made to seek out others feelings.

"Uhm...actually," he was scratching his head again he had no idea how to start his head was also pounding. Whatever he did next he had to make sure he did it was important.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He added motioning for her to sit down on her cream coloured leather followed his lead,Judy was getting more and more curious by the both were sitting side by side Judy desperately to make eye contact to reassure her that this wasn't nick telling her that the moving in wasn't working, but every time she tried it was rejected immediately by them big emerald green took a deep breath and sigh before slapping his hand loudly yet quietly onto his knew that he was obviously nervous about whatever was going to happen next she wanted to tell him that it was Ok whatever it maybe but she couldn't.

"Well..lately I have discovered,and I didn't want to tell you about this but I can't take my mind off the thought but basically… I have fallen head over heels with you and I can not live without you." He stuttered. She sat there dumbfounded by the news that had just been delivered to her was now Judy's turn for her heart to pound. She kept thinking, was he being serious and did he really mean that. She was starting to panic she had never even kissed a boy never alone to be told that one was complely in love with was normally good with affection but not this a fit of a mixture between fear happiness guilt and anxiousness she ran to her bedroom door and slamed it shut,tears tooling down her put his head in his hands. How could he have been so on earth would she want to go out with a ugly red FOX! I'm not even the same species he thought no didn't know what to do should he stay,should he go to finnicks for a bit or should he just stay in his room for a was so undecided he kept wandering around the room and then he left the beautiful house they shared was pacing quickly down the street his heart beat escalated and his pace had subcouniously turned from a fast walk to a full on had never went this fast before. Before he even knew it he had ran 1 and half mile from just needed to get needed time to again rearrange those thoughts,so he went and sat on a nearby park fence. It was dark out but nick was not scared he had grew up on the streets he always knew where to go and where not to go and his natural night vision was paying was shaking full of emotion. Then it hit had left Judy alone to wallow in the dark shaddows,in fear and sadness she was as upset and as scared as he could he have done was so fixed on his own emotional wrek that he forgot that Judy was not as strong as she pretended to was silently crying herself to sleep,she didn't know what she was in a complete emotional state.

"I'm coming Judy" he whispered to himself as he shot off retracing his track in order to get the girl that he knew and cared for more than anything else that existed on this was such a sky,the .he never felt more could not at all fell his feet but he didn't care.

He arrived. He was stood In Front of his own front door debating whether or not to know while in side Judy was shaking from her emotions taking complete control over her small gray cared dearly for him,but was it 's the thought that she kept repeating in her took a long hard deep sigh and as quietly as possible open the stepped pulled . A pain shot through his natural fox instinct had for the first time did him no could sense that Judy WAS ear twitched her incredible hearing had picked up nick he was held her breath,she knew what was gonna happen next was going to be very hard.'whatever happens,happens,it can't get any worse' he thought. He slowly tipped toed through and opened the small wooden door that lead to Judy's was still curled up on her bed. It killed him to see her like that, he walked up to her white four poster bed and sat beside her.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me but hear me out,would it really be that bad if we turned to more than I love you and I respect your decision if you want to remain as friends that fine." He said not believing what he was was still shaking she was so has no experience with emotions like these before.

"But… I understand if you never want to see me again." He added silent tear falling down his fluff covered minutes had passed but no words were.

"#say something I'm giving up on you,I'll be the one if you want me to#" he sung quietly. He started to stand.

"Wait" Judy said with tear stained placed her paw onto sat up and cleared her throat.

"Don't..Don't ever leave me" she stuttered still choking on her tucked her ear back behind her head.

"If we were to...you promise that you won't hurt me..and won't take the Mick out of me." She said shyly.

"Why would I take the Mick out of you?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Well, I don't really have much experience in this field."she said again shyly.

"What do you mean you've been in relationships and that haven't you?" He asked now with curiosity.

"To be honest, no,I've never even kissed a guy" she said now was looking down now burning red feeling deeply took back control of her tiny paw, liffed her chin so his eyes ment her wide lavender ones.

He kissed her.

"Now you can say you have."

 **A/N- I hope you enjoy this I know have a tumblr to go with my fan fiction account check it out my username is crazyxkidz**


End file.
